Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies
Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies is a 2D fighting game developed by Orange and published by Taito. It is the sequel to the critically-acclaimed Fight or Die. Released for the XBox ONE, PlayStation 4, XBox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and Arcade (Taito Type X3). Gameplay Gameplay is vastly improved from the original Fight or Die. With new gameplay mechanics added to the game. One of this is the "Breaker", a defensive mechanic where pressing block at the exact time an attack lands of your character. Breakers do not decrease the Armor meter, but requires precise timing. Another is the "Midair dash", which allows you to dash wile ina jumping stage The number of stages is added, now under 10 stages (8 normal fights, one mirror match and the boss fight with Aris, with an eleventh one with Lucifero suppose that the player achieves the rquirements for fighting Lucifero.) Story In the middle of the fight between Yuko Amano and Expirement 724, Yuko suffers from the Crimson Trance. She was about to get finished by Expirement 724 when Adel interfered and attacked her from behind. Thus, Expirement 724 fell to her death. After this, Adel went to Yuko and brought her to the hospital and was put to comatose by doctors. Yuko woke up after three months under the coma. She then spotted Eiji, who told her about what happened. When she was about to ask another question, Adel went to her and told her about the outcome of the battle three months ago. She also told Yuko about the Creed's future plans and that her mother is still alive and Adel knows about her whereabouts. Adel left again. Yuko, wondering why Adel saved her, went searching for Adel, but was unsucessful. She then discovered that the worldwide company Stadfeld Conglomerate put a bounty on Yuko and Len's heads. Characters Returning from Fight or Die *Yuko Amano *Eiji Kagami *Len Stadfeld *Rokuro Higurashi *Kenichiro Katsura *Blair Minamoto *Goro Ogami *Adel Lee *Aris (DLC. Final Boss) *Crimson Yuko (DLC) New Characters *Ayori Kanzaki (A 19-yaer old girl and a rival of sorts to Yuko. Fights with electricity, just like Yuko) *Gareth (Mysterious man being interrogated by the Creed. Fights with fire) *Franco Stadfeld (Corrupt leader of Stadfeld Conglomerate and Len's father. Fights with a pair of moonscythes) *Shukaku (Betrayer of the Katsura clan. Fights with a large, three-bladed shuriken) *Expirement 875 (Sucessor of the fallen Expirement 724. Fights with telekinesis. Sub-boss. DLC) *Lucifero (A demon who is the head of the Creed. Fights with blood. Secret boss. DLC) Trivia *The game's subtitle is a reference to the Killswitch Engage album As Daylight Dies . which featured the carrier single "My Curse", the Killswitch Engage cover of the DIO song "Holy Diver" and "This Fire", which was used by WWE as the theme song for CM Punk. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D